


The Afterlife of Death

by watfordslarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordslarry/pseuds/watfordslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis dies and meets a beautiful boy called death with forest green eyes and black clothing from head to toe.</p><p>"You're too beautiful to be death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterlife of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it, despite the length of it this one was a tricky one to write :)

Louis jolts up, his heart beating fast. He looks around, blinking rapidly at his surroundings while he gasps in breaths of air.

He doesn't know where he is, or what he's doing. All he knows is that he's standing in the street of some neighborhood, with houses around and clean cut grass on some lawns, poorly looking grass on some others. The clouds in the sky aren't that present. There's only a couple floating around that he can see of, but the sun isn't shining as bright as it normally would or should be.

He can see a woman walking up her driveway, and she spots him, giving a wave and a sorrow nod. He's confused by her, since he doesn't know who she is or why she seemed sympathetic towards him.

He reaches for his phone, but no matter what pocket or fold of material he looks in it isn't there. He whimpers, because he just wants to call someone he knows, or find out where he is.

There's a tap on his shoulder, and he jumps, turning around. In front of him stands a boy. A tall one at that. He's got unruly curls, pushed back a bit with pieces falling out of place. His skin is pale, and he has these bright bright green eyes that are staring at him. His attire consists of black and only black. And he's just so so beautiful and Louis just stands there with his mouth fishing open, because he wants to say something but he also doesn't know the boy at all.

"You're Louis Tomlinson?" the boy asks, raising his eyebrows. His voice is deep and smooth, but he still takes Louis by surprise.

"Uh, how do you know me? And where am I? All I remember was lying in bed and now i'm out here," he says, gesturing to his surroundings.

The boy tilts his head, "You're dead, Louis," he says blankly, "do you remember being in the car before being in bed?" he asks.

Louis nods.

"That's because you were in an accident. A truck came out onto the road furiously and smashed into the side of your car. You were taken to the hospital and had your cuts fixed up, but you died soon after," he tells him.

Louis shakes his head, "No, no, that's that's impossible. If that happened and I died then how am I alive right now?"

The boy purses his lips, "You're dead, Louis. This is the afterlife. I'm death. I'm your death," he states, but of course Louis doesn't understand his meaning at all. He refuses to.

Louis furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head in disbelief, "What the fuck? Who's fucking with me?! Are you fucking with me, pal?! Cause I-" he gasps, his head getting dizzy. Harry, knowing what to do, grabs him to hold him up as he goes limp. Louis clenches his eyes shut, flashes rushing through his head. Images of wreckage and hospital hallways and the room and his family crying and doctors and just everything.

He's holding his breath, and after a minute he breathes in a large breath of air. His hands grip harry's arms, and he shoots his head up. "I'm dead... I actually fucking _died_. I-I remember it all now. I was on the hospital bed and my family was all around me and crying and m-my vision got all blurry and white a-and then I couldn't breath and now i'm here," he rushes out, rambling on and on.

Tears then brim his eyes, and he lets out a choked sob, because he's dead. He died right in front of his family and now he's dead, and not breathing, and not _living_. And he just can't take it all in because he doesn't know how to feel. His family is probably mourning and crying and it's all his fault. He knows it really isn't but he feels as though it is because he's fucking _dead_.

It takes a couple of minutes, but he manages to gather himself, "W-Wait. If i'm... dead, then how am I like, not dead... here, or wherever this is?" he asks, his voice hoarse.

"Because," the boy speaks, "this is the afterlife. It's your afterlife. I am the looker of you. I have been looking over you and after you in order to know how your afterlife had to and should be. But now you're finally here. It's not necessarily a good thing... since you're dead and no one wants to be dead, but unless your here I can't communicate with anyone else here. Like your grandmother, your grandfather, your aunt, your dog-"

"Wait stop! My nan is here?" Louis asks. His eyes widen when the boy nods, "take me to her! W-Where is she?!" he asks frantically.

The boy plants his hand over Louis' mouth, and Louis drops his hands to his sides, "Not yet. You can't see anyone yet. You have to understand things more. I didn't spend years creating this place for you to yell at me. If anything i'm in charge-"

"What's your name?" Louis asks softly.

He squints his eyes, "I'm death," he tells him, but Louis won't take it as it is, because for a lot of things and experiences in his life never is what it is.

"Your real name," he states, his voice going soft, "you're too beautiful to be death," he says, his voice spoken in a gentle tone.

The boy looks away, tapping his foot and looking elsewhere, "Harry," he mumbles, "Harry Styles. Eighteen," he says, "I don't like being called beautiful," he murmurs to him.

Louis tilts his head, examining the taller boy. Harry. He looks like a Harry. It's suiting for him. "Why not?" Louis asks, "i'm usually not this forward with people, but why?" he fixes his answer, trying not to seem as pushy.

Harry shifts his body uncomfortably. His body is tense, and his jaw clenched. He's not mad, just trying to keep his walls from coming down from this one boy. "Because," he sighs, "m'just not used to it, okay? Haven't been in contact with anyone for years. Haven't spoken to people in years. I'm never complimented, so it's a bit strange. plus, I could be straight, so you're taking a risk there," he raises his eyebrows.

Louis smirks, "Are you straight?" he questions, hitting another nerve. Mostly since Harry didn't intend on Louis questioning his statement, because he's never questioned his sexuality. He's never actually had to. He's always been open to both genders since there's no love or like for him in the afterlife. No one he could have that with. He's never experienced any of it. No kisses or hugs or sex or anything remotely like that. Not even cuddling. He knows what it is, what everything is, but he's not ever been able to experience it. Which is why there's no clear answer to his sexuality. He's practically open to whatever gets to him first.

"Exactly," Louis puts his hands on his hips, "you've been alone all your life. For a dead guy, i'm still smart," he says, then gasps, cupping his mouth, "oh my god. I just made a joke about being dead. Holy fuck, what is wrong with me?" he questions himself, running his hands over his face.

"It's fine, Louis. your emotions toward being dead up here aren't as strong as it would be down there. I did that for a reason. I knew you'd be heartbroken, so I had to make it so that you'd be more accepting and not as emotional with it. Not like you can die up here, you jus stop aging after about thirty if you're younger than that. It's complicated, everyone's age is different. And you'll see your family soon enough too. Time goes by faster down there than it does up here, so it'll feel like no time until they're up here," he explains.

Louis looks up at him, "Will my family be here with me? Or will they each have their own afterlife?"

"They'll be with you. I knew that you would die first, therefore making it for you. It will adjust a bit for them when they get here, but only their homes. They will also have their own death, but only for a short time since I was here first and will stay here. You're stuck with me- and also, you have the choice of staying with me, in your flat I created, or with your nan for a bit. Your family up here know you're here. They just have to wait until we're done talking," he goes on and on, talking. Louis doesn't even mind. He's usually impatient with people, too, but the way that this boy speaks soothes Louis, so he lets it slide.

He also gulps, "Are we done talking, then? Can I see my nan?" he asks, "please?"

Harry purses his lips. He assumes he's gone over everything with Louis, at least for now, since in order to keep the boy sane he has to go over everything over time. So, he nods, and pulls Louis to him by the arm. "Close your eyes," he murmurs, looking at the boy until he has his eyes clenched. Then with the place in mind he transports them there within seconds.

Louis can feel the air change. There's a light fanning across his cheeks and he scrunches his nose, turning his face towards Harry's shoulder to conceal himself. He gives a minute or two after his feet are on firm ground again. He doesn't know what suddenly happened or if he's allowed to open his eyes yet, but he does it anyway. Gasping at the sight, his eyes seem to budge out of his head. He was literally in the middle of a street mere minutes ago and now without even getting into a car or on a bike or even a train he's in a totally different spot. Louis assumes it to be some sort of magic. Which in a weird way it kind of was.

"This is your nan's house," Harry tells him, gesturing towards the small home. It's cute and quaint, something that doesn't shock Louis as a home his nan would live in.

"Am I allowed to go in?" he asks as he takes a few steps forward. He runs off when Harry nods, jogging up the driveway and scurrying through the front door without even knocking.

Louis calls through the house, running through the hall, "Nan?!"

He gets into the kitchen, and lets out a sigh of relief when seeing his nan standing at the counter. She smiles, and he tackles her in a hug. "Oomph," she huffs, but chuckles and hugs her grandson tightly, "you're lucky my bones are better up here, Loulou," she scolds playfully.

Louis is crying, his cheeks stained with tears as fresh drops ran down his face silently, "I missed you so much," he whimpered, sniffling as he pulled away. His nan wiped at his eyes, kissing his forehead.

"Oh, don't do that with me. Don't cry, baby. We know what happened. I was waiting for you for days, love, but you've got this sweet boy looking after you now and he's going to do a great job. It's amazing up here. I haven't had a back ache in ages," she jokes, and Louis smiles sadly.

"Am I really dead? This isn't a dream?" he whispers.

His nan cups his face, petting his hair as she nods, "Yes, dear. Accident happened four days ago. You got here earlier today, but it's all better up here. You're going to be perfectly fine," she coo's. Louis sighs, and nods slightly. "But for now you have to leave so that your death can show you how things work up here," she pats his chest, and he furrows his eyebrows.

"I- oh, Harry," he mumbles, but turns to him anyway, watching the boy standing outside with his hands in his pockets, "okay."

 

* * *

It was pitch black, the night seeming to consume the air around. Louis couldn't sleep. He was lying in his bed, in his new flat, with Harry lying on the ground. He felt uncomfortable being alone. Even if he has someone literally five feet away. The whole aura of the new environment and facts haven't settled in yet, and no matter how much he tossed and turned he simply couldn't get himself to go to sleep.

"Harry?" he whispers, turning over to look at the boy on the floor.

Harry grunts, turning to face him, "Go to sleep, Louis," he tells him.

Louis rolls his eyes, "thought I was dead-"

"Yes. You are, but that doesn't mean you don't live a normal life here. You need sleep."

Louis pouted, sighing, "I know, but I can't sleep," he says, his voice lowering to a whisper, "come up here," he offers.

Harry looks at him. Louis can barely make out his face though, "I don't sleep-"

"No no, I know, but, like, just... come up here with me," he closes his eyes with a breath, and pretends not to notice Harry getting up and moving to the bed. He lays down, in between Louis and the wall.

"Isn't it more comfortable up here?" Louis asks, shifting to look at him.

Harry shrugs silently, "I guess. You need to sleep though. I'm getting tired of saying it," he says.

Louis chuckles, "You don't get that I'm a night owl, do you?"

"I've been looking over you all your life. Yes, I know," he rolls his eyes, "but it's different up here so just, please get some sleep," he sighs.

Louis sighs louder, and rests his head down against the pillow, and the second he moves up close against harry he questions it. Since he's never really been the one to be as open as to cuddle into a guy he hasn't known for twenty-four hours yet.

"Are things easier up here?" Louis squeaks, his eyes closed but his fingers hovering lightly at Harry's chest.

The boy nods, "Much. it's easier to do a lot of things. Well, except die. Or fly and have powers. That's impossible- well you can teleport but that's different- look, you'll like it, yeah? I made it to fit your wants and needs, Louis. You'll like it," he assures.

Louis nods slightly, his expression neutral. He doesn't even think before resting his head on Harry's chest. He holds his breath for a second, and when Harry doesn't do anything to reject him, he lets out a sigh. His fingers play daintily with the thin material of the other boys tshirt.

"How did you become, like, a death, or whatever?" he asks.

Harry slides his arm smoothly around Louis' side, "I was told that I had died in my mums womb. I don't remember anything from life before death since I wasn't even alive, though," he shrugs, "that's where all deaths come from since you can't just _make_ a human that's already dead. There has to be someone's DNA. Only babies that died become deaths. The oldest you can be is three though since children older than that remember more and won't cope to how we're taught versus how everyones taught on earth, that and they'll be crying for their parents all the time," he pauses, "deaths are taught things a whole different way than you all. If you're older than that you can get adopted, or live on your own if you're older than sixteen. Most children live with other family members that have died though, but some have to be sent to foster homes. It all works out very complicatedly, but you'll get it someday," he explains, sighing, "but yeah, it's weird to say but I died in my mums womb. I was told she didn't even want me though so I don't care about seeing her when she dies. Won't see her anyway. She'll have a death and I won't have to worry about her. Don't even know anything about her so I don't care," and Louis is listening. He's listening so intently and a lot of it was Harry just rambling and rambling but Louis doesn't mind at all. The death has a soothing voice, along with with his heart beating against Louis' head that made him just listen on and on.

"You can stay with me and my family when your job being a death is done or whatever you said earlier," Louis offers him, "I don't want you just disappearing. I'm getting used to you and it would make me feel horrible. You seem like someone my little sisters would love to cling onto," louis chuckles, "I'll have to tell them to...," his voice trails off, "tell them to annoy you," he murmurs the ending, realizing he can't tell his sisters anything at all. He just stays quiet, gulping and biting on his lip, staring at Harry's shirt covered chest while his mind goes blank.

Harry notices, "Louis, it's almost one. Please go to sleep," he mumbles. He may not be able to see the older boys eyes, but he can tell he's not sleeping.

Louis huffs, "I can't! I'm supposedly dead for god fucking sakes! I'm _dead!_  I don't know what the fuck to do or think or, or... I don't even know if i'll wake up if I go to sleep!" he exclaims, choking back a sob, because everything is starting to crash down like an avalanche.

He wants his mum. He wants his sisters. His step-dad, his best mates, his bed, his room and apartment, the big hugs he always got from his best friend Niall, the smell of his pillow case and duvet. His fish that he got and never fed when he was thirteen. He wants everything and everyone back. His whole life is gone, and he doesn't want to start crying but he does. God he does. Harry knows he does.

"It's okay to be sad about this, Louis. You can cry," he says softly. So louis lets out a sob and from then on he's bawling like a baby.

"I miss my mum!" he cries out, "I miss her so much! I didn't even g-get to say goodbye to anyo-one!" he sobs, "and my sisters are so young! The twins are only twelve a-and the babies aren't even old enough to remember anything about m-me!" he's crying so so hard, and it's Harry's first time being someone's death and he doesn't know what he's feeling but his chest is tight, and his throat is dry and then he has tears rolling down his cheeks too. He just hugs Louis and pulls his head close and kisses the top of his hair, telling him he'll be able to see them all soon.

 

* * *

 

It's about a week and a half that Louis' been there that he doesn't feel in place. It's just a long boring day, nothing to do and no one to see. Harry had run out to his flat for a couple hours. Louis doesn't know what for, he doesn't ask. He's already been quite pushy with the boy even if Harry had told him that it was normal. It almost got on Louis' nerves how okay Harry was with everything. He's never been mean to him and he may not always be all smiley happy but he's never been cross with him. It's peculiar even if Louis understands that it's a normal thing with him.

He doesn't want to bother him for the rest of the day. Although he wouldn't protest if he came by on his own.

Harry knows this. He can feel Louis' emotions, due to him being assigned to him as his death. Louis doesn't know that he can literally _read_ his emotions, he just thinks it's one of those things that some people are good at doing. It's just another thing Louis considers to be magic. Which is why he spends about three hours lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with the picture that he taped up there. Harry had granted him the advantage of having a picture of him and his family. It was one from the year before. They were on vacation to Disney in Florida. Besides the fact that he was practically an adult he still thought of it to be the best one he had been on. All of his sisters and his parents and Niall had even gone with them. He and Louis had been sharing family vacations for years. This picture was his favorite. He and Niall had the twins on their shoulders, Fizzy standing tucked under Louis' arm. His parents stood on his side, arms around each other with Fizzy in between. The castle was in the background. It was his most prized picture, all the people he loved all in one plus the memories attached. That's why Harry got that one. He knew. He didn't know Louis would tackle him in a hug, but he hugged him back none the less.

 "I swear if Mum didn't go through my shit and find those those puppy adoption papers for Lott's I'll go down and do it myself," he whispers to himself.

"She did."

Louis jumps, sitting up. He wipes at his eyes, blinking blankly at Harry. "How'd you get in? Didn't hear you," he comments.

"Used a key," Harry chuckles, "thought you were lonely so I came back," he says.

Louis bites his lip, watching the boy walk into the room, "Yeah, well, not many people to talk to," he sulks.

Harry pouts unnoticed, "I brought over my kitten. She keeps _me_ company," he offers, bringing his hand forward.

Louis gasps, because not only did he not know Harry had a kitten but he didn't even see the animal in his hand. Literally hand. The thing was small enough to fit in his one hand. It was insanely adorable. "Oh my god," he coo's, picking up the kitten carefully. It mewls, and he scratches behind it's soft tiny ear. He hasn't always leant towards cats but there's always a moment to do so. "How long have you had it?" he asks. Letting the animal walks daintily across his thighs. His hands aren't big enough for it compared to Harry's huge ones.

"Only a week old, this one. Her mum is back at the house with the others," he tilts his head.

"There's _more_?" Louis exclaims.

Harry grins, "Yeah. Dusty's my cat. She had a litter of six. Only keeping two though so I can give the others to the shelter. I can't have that many kittens-"

"I can take one!" Louis' head shoots up from his gaze on the kitten, "I can adopt one or whatever, they're adorable," he smiles, "please?" he begs.

Harry doesn't even contemplate the offer. Just shrugs and nods. "We'll go over tomorrow and you can take a look at them," he nods, "but for now we'll leave this one in it's cage I brought over and we're going out. Get dressed," he orders before scooping the kitten up in one goddamn hand again and walking out.

Louis grins. His newfound love for kittens have taken it's toll, and he jumps up from his spot. Discarding his dirty tshirt and boxers he pulls on a new black tee and a pair of grey joggers. Harry's waiting for him by the time he exits his room. The kitten is resting in it's small cage, and because of the size of the animal it made the cage look so much bigger than it already was.

"Where are we going?" Louis asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Amusement park," the younger boy smirks. He sticks his hands into his pockets, the smirk turning into a smile when he see's Louis grin.

"Really?!" he exclaims. Harry only nods and gestures for him to follow him outside. Before Louis can even get out the door though Harry has a grip on his arm and pulls him into his side. Louis clenches his eyes shut and clings to the boy, knowing what was coming. After weeks, Louis still hasn't gotten used to him doing that whole offbeat traveling magic thing. It always gave Louis a funny feeling in his head, and he doesn't know what it is but he just knows that it isn't his first option of transportation.

Within seconds he opens his eyes upon the sound of ride machines and voices. He gasps, because he's at Great Adventure in _America_. He's only been to America once for Disney World but last time he checked the rides there weren't as thrilling as upside down loop-de-loop and corkscrew roller coasters. He knows it's technically not the real one, since he's not exactly on earth anymore, but it's an exact replica and that's all that matters. "Holy shit, c'mob I've always wanted to go here!" he exclaims, pulling Harry along with him.

"I know. There's a reason I brought you here," he chuckles but jogs up to catch him anyway.

The only problem is when Louis practically drags Harry into the park, right into line for King-Da-Ka. "Uh... I don't know about this," Harry's voice trails off, looking up at the towering ride.

"That's cause you've never been on a roller coaster before. You'll love it I swear!" Louis beams up at him.

 

Harry doesn't love it.

 

As soon as they get on the ride his hands are shaking and he's looking around at everything with wide eyes. They're strapped in and he blindly reaches for Louis' hand, his large one engulfing the older boys dainty one. He doesn't even bother to ask if he's possibly cutting off the circulation from how hard he's squeezing it. He's too scared.

"Louis, I'm going to die, th-this was a bad idea, I-I can't do this," he shakes his head.

"Harry, you're going to be absolutely fine! Already dead as it is!" he laughs, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek despite the nervous feeling over it in the pit of his stomach. Harry's response is only petrified screaming as the ride takes off. 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis sits across from the tall curly haired boy, staring at him. Meanwhile Harry is using a knife to cut up food.

It's been three weeks. Louis' been dead for three weeks and honestly, despite the horrifying fact of it all, he feels great. His ankle had been killing him from when he hurt it in footie a month back, but he can't even feel the pain. It's as if it never happened. He still misses his family and friends and old lifestyle, but he's getting used to his new one and things are slowly falling into place.

Harry could be gone. He could have disappeared into his own afterlife and done whatever without the boy he mentored and showed around for a week. But Louis insisted he stayed after finding out he would be without friends or family in his own afterlife. So, he took up the offer and stayed. Louis' nan even offered cooking dinner for the two since last time she checked Louis wasn't even allowed to touch the toaster after the incident he caused when she was alive. And that was only four years ago. Louis was only nineteen when he set the toaster on fire.

Harry's been staying at Louis' flat ever since. His clothes slowly starting to stay at the place instead of his own. He even cooks since Louis does most of the laundry. Even if he does claim he likes doing it.

He always says to stay focused on your tools and heated machines when cooking, since accidents could happen. But now, Louis' on the counter, sitting criss crossed right in front of him. So it's nearly impossible for him not to look up at the boy. He does, and that's when Louis speaks up.

"Why are you called a death?" he blurts, "it doesn't fit you at all and it still drives me nuts," he says.

Harry raises his eyebrows, "Because most times when you die and come up here you don't remember the last thing that happened to you until we remind you. We practically remind you of your death, therefore i'm your death. I didn't pick the name," he shrugs.

Louis shakes his head, "I don't like thinking of you like that though!" he exclaims, lowering his voice, "you're too good for that," he mumbles. Harry looks up at him, the knife settling down onto the cutting board. He examines Louis, and before he can protest Louis leans forward and grabs Harry's face. He pushes their lips together, a somewhat random yet wanted act of affection, and when he expects the boy to pull away he only kisses back.

Louis slides his hands into Harry's hair, gripping the curls lightly. Harry pushes the knife down, and it glides onto the floor and under the table, but Harry's got shoes on and unless Louis is going crawling under the table he won't step on it. So Harry doesn't bother with it as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist and pulls him closer. His legs hang off of the counter, and his chest pushes forward as he leans up to the tall boy.

Louis breathes into Harry's lips, parting his lips and dipping his tongue into the boys mouth. Harry hasn't ever kissed anyone in his whole life, but he still isn't inexperienced, which drives Louis nuts since he's a fucking amazing natural kisser. That's because he's been living in this world his whole life, where they're taught everything. It's the only explanation he can think of.

The two kiss and kiss, tongues lapping and hands tugging and lips pressing harder and softer. And just when Louis smiles into it and then kisses him deeply a blaring noise goes off. They both jump, our of breath with their hearts beating hard against their chests. Louis' lips are a bit swollen and Harry's are a deep red and swollen from the nibbling and kissing. Louis pulls his feet up, his sweater clad hands on his face while he smiles underneath them. Harry shuts off the stove and waves frantically at the alarm. He runs his hands through his riled up hair, and when he turns back he grins and dives in to kiss Louis once more. A chaste kiss with small smiles and his hands on the smaller mans cheeks while his collar is pulled on.

"You're really cute and I've been secretly been wanting to do that since I made you come up and sleep on my bed the first night I was here," louis blurts out, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his breathing uneven and messy. He's got one of those goofy smiles on, the kind where it would take something tragic to wipe it off.

Once again, Harry's never been in any kind of situation ever ever ever. So he just blushes really hard and purses his lips. "You're really cute right now," he says, "and other times. A lot of other times. I uh, I don't know how this works what do I say?"

Louis smiles, "do you like me?" Harry nods.

"Do you like kissing me? And hugging and like, cuddling and stuff? With me?" Harry nods bashfully this time.

"Would you date me?" he asks.

Harry nods, "I've never done it but I know how dating works."

Louis nods, "That's okay," he coo's, "so then, we can be dating? And do this kind of stuff? You're okay with it? And like you're allowed to do it?" he questions.

Harry's smile grows, "Yeah. There's only a few rules and there's nothing about relationships," he tells Louis, "so i'm okay with it."

Louis grins, "Okay," he says, his voice gentle. And he doesn't know what to exactly do next, so he just giggles and hides himself in his palms until Harry pulls his hands away.

 

* * *

 

 

The three are at the grocery store, Hazel pointing at things and her parents telling her next time over and over even though there won't be a next time. It's only useless junk food and random things on the shelves that she doesn't even know of anyway.

"Daddy! Can get those?" she asks, leaning forward and pressing herself against the cold door of the fruits and vegetables isle. Harry is happy that she loves some healthy things.

"What're they called?" Louis asks, holding the three year old.

"Gapes," she mumbles, then looks up to Harry, their curls making them identical.

"Yeah," harry nods, kissing her forehead. he grabs a thing of the fruit and places it in the cart.

Louis sets down the girl when she kicks her feet out, and she starts tracing things in the fogged up glass of the freezers of the isle. Both boys admire their daughters and Louis turns his head to look up at the man. "Can't believe she's three already," he sighs, leaning against the twenty-three year old.

"Well, _you're_ twenty-five," Louis laughs, and elbow's Harry.

"Shut up, ya knob," he grins.

Harry wraps his arm around Louis' waist and kisses his temple, "No, I know though. And seems like a lifetime has gone by that we ran off to get married," he lets out a giggle at the memory, remembering being scolded by Louis' nan for not being invited when it was only at city hall. Well, _their_ city hall since it's the afterlife, a whole different world.

"That's because time goes by slower up here than it does down there. My mum is about eighty and for us it's only been five years. She was in her forties when I left," he chuckles, "we only dated for a year but it felt _so_ much longer than that... I don't regret it, though."

Harry smiles, "Me neither. And now we've got this gorgeous little peanut," he says, bending down and tickling the girl as he speaks. Hazel squeals, and laughs hysterically, clinging to her father.

Meanwhile, though, Louis' staring down the isle, because he swears to god he saw something he wasn't expecting. "Harry," he mumbles, starting to walk forward. His husband stands, picking up Hazel, and follows. Confused.

Louis runs down into the other isle, whipping the corner real fast, "Mum?!" he exclaims. 

A woman turns around, gasping, "There you are!" she runs to him, and by the time they're hugging Louis is crying, hugging her so so tight and mumbling incoherent things to her. It goes on for a minute, until eventually both pull away and they're both left examining each other.

"I've been here for three days already since I wasn't understanding this whole place or something," she shakes her head, and runs her thumb along her sons tear stained cheek, "you look so nice, my baby. The last time I saw you you were cut everywhere. You've been doing good with nan, and she said your death was still with you... which I don't understand since mine said they don't stay long. Up here it's only been five years since you died but down there it's been forty-five, Nan said."

Louis purses his lips, "You kept count?" he asks.

Jay clicks her tongue, "Of course, Louis. all of us. Dan, Lottie, Fiz, Daisy and Phoebe and the twins."

"B-But the twins were only months old! H-How do they remember me?" Louis asks.

 

 

 

 

 

"Because, Louis. With someone like you as a brother and son do you honestly think us and your sisters would pass up the opportunity to tell them all about you? Lottie still thinks of you as her hero. You did a lot for her when you were with us. Especially with that dog. She knew you wanted to get her one and that damn thing lived until it couldn't walk anymore. She treated that dog like a gift from heaven from you" Louis was choking back tears, and took a deep deep breath, wiping at his eyes.

"Daddy, why crying?" Hazel cuts in, as she and Harry had been standing behind. She wears a pout on her lips, similar to Harry's, and her clear blue eyes are wide with concern. 

Louis turns, smiling at her. He takes her from Harry, and uses his free hand to grab Harry's. "This is _my_ mummy, babydoll. She's your grandmum," he tells the girl, who giggles and digs her head into the crook of his neck. Louis smiles. He didn't know how this exact moment of seeing his mum would go, but he didn't expect it to go this calmly and well.

"Mum, this is Harry. He was my death, but he's my husband and father to Hazel, more importantly," he grins up at the taller, and sinks into his side.

Jay nods, "And this... this is your daughter?" she asks. And when both men nod she lets out a breath, "oh, Louis, she's so beautiful," she coo's.

Hazel giggles again, hiding in between Louis and Harry, who're pressed against each other. Harry kisses Louis' cheek, wiping at his damp cheeks with the pad of his thumb. And Louis just grins. Because yeah, _this_ is how he likes it.

 


End file.
